Thanks
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: AJ's secrets get revealed, and there's only so much she can handle. Who will be there to catch her when she falls? *Maybe triggering to self harmers*


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWE or AJ Lee or CM Punk or Daniel Bryan. So yeah. **

**Originally this was going to be an AJ/JGabes one shot, but then I saw Punk and her and yeah. **

**Review? - Rebecca **

AJ slid down the wall in despair. She almost lost her job. Just cause her shorts rid up just a little and revealed her cuts. No one else noticed, but Vince. She groaned as she replayed the meeting in her head.

_AJ knocked on the door of Vince's office. _

"_Who is it?" He called through the door in his frightening voice. _

"_April, sir." She responded nervously, her voice quivering. _

"_Come in, Ms. Mendez." He said loudly. AJ silently opened the door and walked in. She felt underdressed compared to Stephanie, who was sitting in one of the two chairs in her fathers office, dressed in a pleated black skirt and blazer. AJ Herself was dressed in some ripped up skinny jeans and a Pokemon shirt. Oh and some converse. _

"_I could come ba-" _

"_That won't be necessary, AJ. I'm here for this meeting." Stephanie said smiling in pity at me. AJ smiled back slightly taking a seat beside Stephanie. _

"_So, whats up?" AJ asked playing with her bracelets. _

"_You tell us, April." Vince said looking at AJ. _

"_What do you mean, sir?" AJ asked confused. _

"_I'm pretty sure you know, but lets replay the footage. Stephanie?" Vince said._

"_Yes, daddy." She said grabbing the remote and pressing play. They all turned and watched the television screen replay AJ's match from NXT. AJ was winning the match against Maxine when they stopped it. She looked at her thigh in horror. Her shorts had ridden up revealing her…cuts. _

"_What's all this about?" AJ asked nervously._

"_Well, if those are what we think they are, we want you to get better. Not struggle in front of all the WWE Universe. We care about are talent, and we want every single one of you to be healthy. Mentally and physically. Right now, you're not. All these girls look up to you April. We don't want them to start to…cut themselves because you do. We want you to go to therapy or try to stop. We can get someone on the road for you to talk to every week or day if you'd like." Vince spoke calmly and sympathetically to AJ. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard him speak._

"_Listen, AJ. I know I'm not a doctor or some type of medical genius, but I'm here to talk to you, hun. I know Daniel isn't treating you right. You might be able to hide those bruises from Kaitlyn and everyone else, but I see them." Stephanie said patting AJ on the knee. _

"_Thanks, Steph and Mr. McMahon." AJ said rising from her seat._

"_No problem, April. Have a nice day. I'll email you about this later." Stephanie called as AJ excited. _

She couldn't believe Steph and Vince we're so nice about it. She looked up as she heard foot steps approaching. She came face to face with her boyfriend of six month, Mr. Daniel Bryan.

"Come on, April, we don't have all day now! Get up!" He yelled at her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No Daniel." AJ said as Daniel whipped his head back around to stair at his girlfriend in shock.

"Did _you_ just say _no_ to _me_?" Daniel asked disgustedly. He strutted back in front of her a roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her up. He tightened his grip and began to drag her.

"LET GO DANIEL," AJ exclaimed trying to yank her wrist back, "I said LET ME GO, DAMNIT!" AJ yelled finally pulling away from Daniel. He backed her into the wall and glared down to her.

"You will obey me. Do you hear me?" Daniel said deathly quite. She nodded her head as he raised his hand to slap her across the face.

"Get off her Daniel!" Came the voice of CM Punk, or Phil Brooks. AJ looked at Phil in shock as she heard Daniel run away.

"Thank you." AJ whispered out. Phil came over to her and smiled.

"You shouldn't have to say thank you. A man should never hit a women." Phil said smiling down at AJ.

"Still, thanks." AJ said beginning to walk away when Phil pulled her back.

"Listen, I saw on NXT. Your leg, I just wanted to say if you want to talk, I'm here." Phil said smiling at her. AJ let the tears fall she'd been holding back since before she could remember. Phil held her in his arms as she sobbed, gently patting her back. She pulled back after she'd calmed her tears.

"It's just since Daniel started being rough and blaming everything on me, I started to blame everything on me too. I started thinking I wasn't good enough. I started thinking I was worthless." AJ said playing with her fingers why Phil rocked her back and forth.

"You're not worthless, AJ. Everything isn't your fault, okay?" Phil said leaning back to look into her eyes. AJ reluctantly nodded.

"Okay." She breathed out. Phil smiled at her and began to lean in. He waited for her nod of approval before he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.


End file.
